Generally, a stepladder or a work platform is used to perform a work at an elevated location above reach.
A stepladder is used for a relatively simple work within a limited work area and work platform, which is made to have extended length in transverse direction and allows moving along the platform during work, is used for relatively complicated work.
However, it is inconvenient and uneconomical to prepare and store the both of stepladder and work platform.